Team Possible Inc  Recruiting and Recovery
by Pharaoh Rutin Tutin
Summary: Following the events of the story After Action, Ron recovers and old friends become new heroes.  Leading up to the formation of TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.
1. Chapter 1  Waking Up

Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery  
Chapter 1: Waking Up

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

- - - - -

In the story "After Action", several friends, relatives, and acquaintances of Team Possible take a more active roll in the rescue / crime-fighting / save-the-world business while Ron recovers from serious injuries. And when the original members of Team Possible are back in fighting shape, the new members stand along side them. Together they create a force for justice and peace rarely seen outside cartoons.

These are the stories of that recovery, as well as the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

Waking Up 

_The two of them were naked, the man and his wife, yet they felt no shame._

_Genesis 2:25 New JPS translation_

- - - - -

Ron Stoppable slowly roused himself from a nap. He was lying on a secluded tropical beach. Looking up, he saw his bride, Kimberly Anne Stoppable, rising out of the water. The tiny drops clinging to her skin and glistening in the sun. Save for the gold bands on their fingers, both were completely naked.

If ever there was a human form for whom clothing was an insult to the creator, it was Kim.

Unable to look away from the vision walking toward him, Ron allowed emotion to wash over him.

To be sure, the darker thoughts such as lust, hubris, and greed hit him hard. They were, however, dislodged by appreciation, affection, compassion, friendship, contentment, joy, and gratitude.

As she slowly sashayed over the soft white sands to her husband, Ron carefully examined the entire picture.

Though not a tall woman, Kim's legs were long and lean. As a young child, her mother would call Kim "bubble-butt. A nickname Ron would never dare say to his bride, but still described how he saw her.

From the time she wore that short skirt to her first cheerleading try-out. Through the years he rooted for her on the swim team. All those days wearing gym shorts in PE and as the soccer coach. And especially the missions where Ron would follow closely behind Kim as they crawled their way into and through more lairs, traps, and doomsday devices than he could count. Ron Stoppable could, and often did, lose himself for hours contemplating Kim's lower anatomy.

Not that he thought that the area above the waist was a waste.

Much of what was said about her legs could also be used to describe Kim's arms. Arms that ended in strong hands that had a gentle, delicate touch. It had to be the influence of her mother. Kim's touch was worthy of a surgeon.

Her torso was compact and slender. While she didn't have a body-builder's physique, he could feel the definition of her muscles under her skin. Her skin was soft and supple, without being in any way flabby. How that skin could also be as tough as leather never ceased to amaze Ron.

Nearly all of Kim's childhood freckles faded away years ago. But in the tropical sun, they were starting to reappear all over her body. Despite the fact that the two of them had been liberally applying sunscreen to each other since the moment they arrived.

Her hair was amazing. Soft as fleece. Smooth as silk. Having just a hint of strawberry to the nose. It was the colour of the sunset in this tropical paradise. And above all else, it was just so flippy. From the day they met in pre-K and stood up for each other against the playground bullies, that auburn mane was his inspiration and security blanket.

Her face was angelic. She had high cheekbones that would have served any supermodel well. The dainty nose on her face was mere millimeters from being an upturned button. And her full mouth with its brilliant, and finally straight, teeth was surrounded by soft, poutty lips. Ron knew very well how powerful those lips could be in so many different ways.

But above all else, her eyes dominated Kim's face. Those shining emeralds that lit the darkest corner of Ron's soul. Ever since the day he revealed his deepest desire to her, Ron could see the absolute truth of Kim's soul in her eyes. Likewise, those eyes could see all that Ron was, is, and would be.

Ron was all about second chances and forgiving. That is, when he wasn't running away screaming. So he understood. Somehow, he and his wife were given the greatest second chance of all and had been allowed to reenter the garden.

Kim closed the distance between them and knelt down by her husband. It was time for Ron to get up. She took his hand in her own and kissed it. Ron tried to get up.

"Ron, please get up."

"Wake up Ron. Please, for me, for us."

"Can you hear me Ronnie? Please, wake up."

"K…..P?"

"Ronnie!"

So what if the biggest party of the season had been canceled? Ron waking up on her eighteenth birthday was the best gift she could ever receive.

The scene changed from a tropical paradise into a sterile hospital room. In fact, everything around him had changed except for the fact that Kim was still holding his hand and talking softly to him.

"What……hap…pened?"

"Shhh" Kim said as she placed a finger lightly on his lips. "There was an explosion, but everything will be ok now."

Looking down at the mass of tubes, wires, and dressings that were poking and covering Ron, Kim only hoped that her own fearfulness wouldn't show through and scare him. It may sound cliché, but Kim had to be strong for Ron.

At this point a physician, one of many who had been working with Ron since the explosion while facing Triple S, entered the room. A small army of nurses, technicians, and specialists soon followed her. Kim wasn't able to even see Ron behind the wall of lab coats for over an hour.

While waiting, Kim was joined by Ron's mother, Paula "Polly" Stoppable. It was amazing the random thoughts that could fill an addled mind like Kim's at a time like this.

Sitting before Kim was a professional woman who, out of necessity in her position, needed to dress and act so sternly and severely in her job that it became her style in her personal life as well. This woman was over 40, very pregnant, and in an intense state of worry for her son. Even so, as Kim looked at her, she realized that this woman was one of the most beautiful people she knew. A new hairstyle and some flattering clothes would be enough to let Polly Stoppable give Anne Possible a run for her money as the "Hot Mom" of Middleton High School. If this child she carried were a girl, she would grow up drop dead gorgeous.

Of course, this really didn't come as a surprise to Kim. Her hometown of Middleton was one of the few places in the country that bucked the national trend of obesity, especially among the women. The secret to physical beauty was well known in that town. Physical fitness combined with a personal sense of style and / or great hair. Even Middleton women like Polly Stoppable or Justine Flanner who deliberately did not accentuate their physical appearance for whatever reason often looked like fashion models on a day off.

As Kim was lost in thought, Ron's mother drew her into eye contact.

"Kim, it's NOT your fault."

"But he didn't even want to…."

"Kim, listen to me. Do you know why Ron was there? He loves you. No matter what happens, he loves you."

"For a long time, I was very angry with you. You led him around like a puppy on a leash and didn't give the slightest hint of reciprocating those feelings for him."

"Now in the last year, you started behaving as if he was your boyfriend, even without acknowledging him as your boyfriend. Do I have to remind you of the Middleton Days Festival? Or your jealousy towards a girl he had only known for a week? Or even towards a boys night out playing video games?"

Kim could only nod weekly and give a sheepish grin.

"Well, I knew all that was over the night he came home from the prom in his dad's old baby blue tux. Although why I hadn't burned that eyesore years ago, I might never know."

The younger woman giggled at that.

"Let me be honest, I think I still would prefer it if my son would settle down with a nice Jewish girl. Get a safe, nine-to-five, office career. And raise lots of little grandchildren for me."

"But I know that won't be happening. He gave his heart to you a long time ago, and you finally accepted it and returned yours to him."

"So your not Jewish? Well, matters of faith are always tough in any family. Especially tough is the question of how to raise the children. No matter what you decide, I expect that you will be fair."

"Of course, Mrs. Stoppable."

"Please Kim, it's Polly, or mom, or anything but Mrs. Stoppable."

"Ok, Polly."

"As for the safe, nine-to-five job? I don't think life with you is going to be safe for him. But I know it won't be boring either."

"And the grandchildren? I think Anne is just as anxious as I am."

"Polly? I don't know what you're thinking, but Ron and I haven't even discussed marriage."

"I think my son was planning a little surprise for you. Ask your father about it when you see him."

"Married?" Kim asked herself out loud.

At this point, the lead physician walked over to the two women in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Stoppable?"

"Yes?" both Polly and Kim answered.

Suddenly, Kim got an utterly mortified look on her face and said, "Oh! I am so sorry."

"That's Ok dear. I'm sure it's just a matter of time before that becomes official."

The doctor spoke up again. "We're done with our tests for now, and he seems to be regaining strength rapidly. He's been asking for his wife, but his chart says he's single. Do I need to make a correction on the record, or order a psychiatric evaluation?"

"Neither ma'am," Kim responded with a tear filled smile. "He's just getting a little bit ahead of the rest of us." Then, Kim gets a grave tone to her voice, "What about his leg?"

"It's still too soon to tell."

In Ron's room, his mother goes to him first. After a few minutes, she steps aside and leaves Kim alone with her son.

"KP, what happened?"

"Like I said, there was an explosion. We can go over all the mission details when you're up to it."

"No, what happened to my ring? The hospital must have taken off my wedding ring."

"Don't worry, Ronnie. That ring will be on your finger as soon as you're ready."

"But…."

"Shhh. Just relax and build your strength up. Can you do that for me?"

"Anything for you, KP."

And with that, Ron closed his eyes. Soon he was back at the beach, swimming in the crystal clear water with his wife.

- - - - -

_fin_

- - - - -

Author's note:

First, Ron will, eventually, realize his mistake with his marital status. In the meantime, those hospital painkillers can really do weird things to your perception. Let him enjoy it.

I decided to incorporate my first posted FanFic, "A Quiet Conversation", into the story line I developed in "After Action".

This is the first of a series of stories beginning shortly after the events of "After Action" that will follow the follow the recovery of Ron Stoppable, the growth of their friends into heroes, and the ultimate development of TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

For the detail obsessed among you, to expand this story line, I have to make certain guesses about characters and events in the KP verse that have not yet been revealed, or that I may have gotten wrong. These will almost certainly contradict events described in Season 4. As I've said elsewhere, this is AU. I'm not on the Disney payroll.

Also, I intend no disrespect to any other writer in the Fan Fic community. If I use details that are from a FanFic story and not the show, I apologize. So many of the best stories out there are even more important to my understanding of all things KP than what the mouse bothers to show.

On another note, I hope Ron's dream sequence at the start of the story didn't offend anyone. I don't think I crossed any boundaries past the "T" rating. Please let me know if I'm wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 Calling The Cavalry

Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery   
Chapter 2: Calling the Cavalry, Monique and Tara A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin 

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

- - - - -

In the story "After Action", several friends, relatives, and acquaintances of Team Possible take a more active roll in the rescue / crime-fighting / save-the-world business while Ron recovers from serious injuries. And when the original members of Team Possible are back in fighting shape, the new members stand along side them. Together they create a force for justice and peace rarely seen outside cartoons.

These are the stories of that recovery, as well as the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

Calling the Cavalry, Monique and Tara

August, 4:17 p.m., Middleton Mall.

Ron had just been released from the hospital. To celebrate, Kim invited all their friends up to the park at Lake Middleton for a beach-blanket, weenie-roast picnic. And Kim asked all the girls to dress for Ron's benefit.

There had been suggestions that it was too soon for Ron to be out doing anything like this. But Tara knew that "The Ronster" would take any crazy risk to see Kim in her swimsuit. And the rest of the cheer squad bikini-clad as well? That was just a bonus.

Knowing that, Tara had stopped by Club Banana specifically to get a new two-piece for the occasion.

When she arrived, Monique was working, as usual. But was lost in a world of her own.

This was a girl with boy problems. To be precise, lack of boy problems.

Even though she wasn't as obvious about it as some people at Middleton High School, Monique Poe was very much aware of the Food Chain. At the prom, when football star Brick Flag drifted towards her and away from Bonnie, Monique knew that she was near the top.

That lasted all of three days, and only in her own mind.

She should have left with Rufus.

On Tuesday, after the Prom, Monique once again spotted Brick and Bonnie in a lip lock that defied any PDA rule the high school might have had, and would have sent the MPAA looking for new rating letters.

Ever since then, she had been putting in all the hours she could at the boutique. Trying to ignore the annoying longings inside her.

"Oh well, YWSYLS" Monique mumbled under her breath.

"Y W S….?" Tara began to ask MHS resident fashion guru.

"Sigh. You win some you lose some. Oh, hello Tara."

"Hi Mon. Can you help me find a new swimsuit? I want to look good at the party."

"What party would that be?"

"You haven't heard yet? Ron got out of the hospital this afternoon. Everyone's invited up to the park to celebrate."

"AIEEEE! YES! I knew that boy would PTBT."

"You better believe he pulled through big time. When I first saw him at the hospital, I thought he was going to die, and Kim would go insane."

Just then the phone at the counter began ringing.

"Club Banana, our clothes have appeal. Monique speaking."

"Oh hi Kim."

"Yes, Tara's here now, she just told me. It all seems TGTBT."

"If you say so, girlfriend…"

"I get off at five. I'll be up there as soon as I can get a ride. TTFN."

"Can I give you lift, Mon?"

"Sure you don't mind waiting till I get off?"

"Naahh. It's all good. Besides, we still need to find me a suit that'll knock Ron back into intensive care."

"You little tease!" Monique giggled at the blonde girl. "I thought you and Josh HIGO.

"That's just it, we HAD it going on. Nothing seems to be going anywhere now. I think I understand why Kim only gave him two dates."

"So is Josh available now, or…"

"Monique, yes he's cute. But he couldn't keep either me or Kim interested. Do you really think he could do it for you?"

"Probably not. Ok, let's get shopping. Now the Fruit Salad collection is already in end of season clearance. There's a Key Lime sport cut set that I thought Kim would like, but it really needs a little more than she has in the top half. And since Ron IS the target audience…"

And with that, the two teens began comparing the latest in swimwear. The overwhelming concerns being performance in the water, cost, comfort, and durability. Issues such as personal appearance were not even discussed. At least that's what Tara Mitchell told her father when he saw the credit card statement.

After about ten minutes, the girls found themselves alone in the store when a mall security guard walked in and stepped behind the counter. At least he was wearing the uniform, but Monique had never seen this man before.

"Can I help you, officer?"

"Are you working here?"

"Yes sir."

Drawing his gun, the man commanded "Then get over here and open the register, NOW!"

When you hang out with Kim and Ron, you develop certain survival instincts. Neither Tara nor Monique panicked at this sitch.

With slow, deliberate, movements, both girls made their way to the counter. The pseudo guard was blocking the alarm button, so Monique didn't step behind the counter, but just leaned over, swiped her employee ID, and hit "NO SALE".

While the thief fumbled with a shopping bag as he removed the cash from the drawer, he stopped paying attention to the girls. But they were paying extremely close attention to him. As he was unable to empty the drawer with one hand, the thief set his weapon on the counter.

That's when Tara hit him with a high-kick that once knocked Ron "Mad Dog" Stoppable half way across the gym when he stepped in front of her routine. Monique then wrapped him up in a headlock that would have impressed Pain King. Tara then completed the picture by finishing him off with a folding chair.

Not too much later, Middleton Police Officer Hobble and mall security (the real ones this time) were in Club Banana taking statements from Monique and Tara. It turned out that the thief WAS a security guard in another mall, for almost 2 hours, until his criminal background check returned. But it was long enough for him to get the uniform. He planned to use it to make robberies like these in malls served by that company in ten different states.

As he was led away, you could hear him grumble something about "Charlie's Angels".

Later at the park, the party guests saw a blonde girl in a barely there Key Lime bikini, and a slender African girl with classic features who was almost wearing a gold one piece with a neckline that dove below sea level. Together, they strode with confidence up to the guest of honour. The young man who had just been helped from his wheelchair into a chaise lounge. Helped by a red head in a technically legal collection of violet string and cloth. Covered, as it were, by an almost invisible sarong.

Ron Stoppable found himself unable to speak, or do much of any thing at all, at that point. And while he was most definitely looking, it wasn't into anyone's eyes.

Kim, however, did look at her friends in the eye, and she recognized what she saw there. It was a look of confidence and an adrenaline high that Kim often saw in her self after missions.

Later, at the bonfire, Monique (with a hot dog) and Tara (with marshmallows) told Rufus (also with marshmallows) and Kim (with both) all about the robbery. Ron quickly realized that he could look and talk, or look and operate the stick with the hot dog impaled on the end. He wasn't able to look at this scene and do two other things. And he was not going to stop looking at this scene. So he settled on the weenie roast and let the girls' conversation wash over him.

"So, was this a one time thing, or do you want to try it again?" Kim asked her friends.

"I know that I'm too pumped to let it go. What about you, Monique?"

"This is more exciting than a 90 percent off sale! CKMA!"

Having finished his hot dog, Ron was now aware enough of the conversation to be confused by the Moniqueisms. He asked "C… K… M… ?"

"Can't Keep Me Away" Tara translated for her fellow natural blonde (don't ask how Ron was sure of that). Then she asked Kim, "What do we do next?"

"If your serious, stop by my house at 7 am tomorrow and I can start your workouts and training while helping Ron with his _physical_ therapy. Ronnie, you don't mind if Mon and Tara join us for that, do you?" Kim asked as her eyelashes quivered and her usually pouty lips trembled in ways that were new to Ron.

"Gulp!"

"Time Out!" Monique interrupted. "Ron is _living_ with you now?"

Again, reaching for something he never seems to find on the back of his neck, Ron weakly offered, "Um yeah. It isn't what you think. Actually, it was my dad's idea."

Kim took up the train of thought. "You see, Ron's house isn't set up to handle someone in a wheel chair. That's why his video game nights were always at the Renton's. Plus my house has a home gym for therapy and a live in medical professional."

"And there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Not as long as Mr. Dr. P. still has access to deep space probes."

- - - - -

_fin_

- - - - -

Author's note.

First, I must caution everyone: If you are robbed, **do not resist** unless the robber tries to hurt you

If you must resist, your goal is to escape. NOT subduing the other person.

An accurate description to the police afterwards will go much farther towards bringing the perpetrator to justice than any injury you might give him or her.

No amount of stuff is worth risking your life.

Second, the criminal background and other check that private security companies use are usually quite accurate and reliable. But for any number of reasons, a bad apple sometimes finds its way into the barrel.

I have worked in private security for some time, and I've met a few bad apples. Also, I know that if you are dealing with someone who is angry, desperate, or crazy enough to use violence to get what they want, **DON'T BE IN THAT PERSON'S WAY!**

This is fiction. That is why Miss Poe and Miss Mitchel will not be exploring the manifold joys of the American legal system in my upcoming stories. I'm not a lawyer, but even I can think of several lawsuits and criminal charges that could be brought against Monique and Tara out of that robbery attempt. I came up with this story to show, dramatically, how these two were inspired to join in the good fight.

Also, due to feed back from chapter 1, Waking Up, I decided to have another try at a beach scene. Hope nobody minds too much.

Coming Soon, MORE!


	3. Chapter 3 Dear Diary

Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery  
Chapter 3: Dear Diary A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin 

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

- - - - -

In the story "After Action", several friends, relatives, and acquaintances of Team Possible take a more active roll in the rescue / crime-fighting / save-the-world business while Ron recovers from serious injuries. And when the original members of Team Possible are back in fighting shape, the new members stand along side them. Together they create a force for justice and peace rarely seen outside cartoons.

These are the stories of that recovery, as well as the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

_Excerpted from the online Journal of Ronald Stoppable, Esq._

I can't believe it's been two weeks since I had the chance to update this silly thing.

So has anything interesting been happening is your life in the meantime?

Uh-huh. Really. You don't say.

Oh, you wanted to know what's been happening in _my_ life.

Um, yeah. Interesting story there.

Looking back at my last entry, I was talking about a mission KP and I took up in Canada to stop Motor Ed. He decided to imitate his cousin, Dr. Draken, by attempting to conquer the Great White North with a weather machine. One that had been souped up and tricked out to the max, of course. That thing had mud flaps with girls, and it didn't even have WHEELS!

I didn't mention it at the time, but looking back, that was the first time KP and I managed to beat Motor Ed without help from Felix Renton.

The other thing I wrote about was a little talk I had with Mr. Dr. P. regarding the future of my relationship with KP.

Unfortunately, all those plans were thrown out the window the next day.

I had the house to myself that night, so KP dropped in for a study date to work down Mr. Barkin's summer reading list. We just finished Kipling's "Barrack-Room Ballads" and started on T.E. Lawrence when the call came in.

DETAILS OF OPERATION: MIDAS DELETED BY ORDER OF GLOBAL JUSTICE

When I finally woke up a few days later, the first thing I saw was Kim's tear-filled eyes.

My God, she is so beautiful. If I could never eat another Naco or watch one more minute of television, I would still be the luckiest man on earth if I could see her face next to me as I woke up each morning.

I found out later that I woke up on her birthday. I made her miss her party. I forgot to send her a card. And the present I wanted to give her is still sitting in Mr. Dr. P.'s pocket. Way to go, Rondo. Just hand the lady of your life more ammunition to use against you down the road.

For the next two weeks, I was stuck in the hospital. But I saw just about everyone.

I must have looked pretty bad those first few days after waking up. I'll never forget the look of horror I saw in Tara's eyes when she visited me. Rufus tried to release the tubes, wires, and restraints that covered me. The little guy thought I was in another one of Draken's traps.

Ned managed to sneak in a few items from the Bueno Nacho for me. I didn't realize how bad my condition was until I had trouble keeping down a few nachos. Good thing Rufus was there to dispose of the evidence.

Big Mike and Ron Regar both dropped in early in the second week. As they were leaving, Mr. Barkin stopped by. I don't know who gave Mr. B. the funny look, but all three of us ended up with extra homework.

And Mrs. Dr. P., please bless that woman. She made sure the nurses and staff actually treated me like a human being that would survive.

Mom took the whole thing as well as could be expected. It used to be that when I came home from a mission hurt, mom would blame Kim. But she hasn't since the Prom. I was sure my mom would rip several vital organs out of Kim following this incident, but it seems to have brought them closer that ever. How many times do I have to say it? "I DON'T UNDERSTAND GIRLS!"

Dad was really moved by all of this. I saw him look at me in the ICU bed, and then look at mom and her eight-month belly, and he had a revelation. He's been to see his doctor and has appointments with half a dozen specialists over the next month. I think he's more determined than ever to be there for his wife and kids.

When I first woke up, I heard them talking about how I could spend the next six months in the hospital and rehab. Now I'm not the biggest fan of school, but I didn't want to miss my seni… My final year of high school with KP.

Over those two weeks, I heard whispered words from the staff around me. Words like "amazing", "impossible", "and "miracle". I figured that they weren't commenting on my bon-diggity good looks, so it had to be the way I was recovering.

They were ready to discharge just twelve days after I woke up. Unfortunately, my own home was sadly ill equipped to accommodate someone in a wheelchair. If you don't believe me, ask Felix why I always met him at his place.

My dad and Mr. Dr. P. brainstormed on the problem, and I think my dad came up with the solution. Until I can get around on my own with a cane, I'm staying with the Possible's.

Of course, after my discharge, they didn't take me straight home. We all went up to Lake Middleton Park to celebrate. Kim even invited the cheer squad to attend. In SWIMSUITS if you can believe it. I think my dad now understands the real reason why I wanted to join the cheerleaders as the mascot in the first place.

This morning, I woke up in the Possible's guestroom, and began the rehab routine at seven a.m. I think we'll be starting at six tomorrow. First, Felix and Wade (Kim insisted that he get in shape and she's _very persuasive_) dropped in and we used the home gym equipment for our various physical therapy exercises while we spotted for each other. At the same time, we kept a close eye on Kim, her mother, Monique, and Tara as they went through stretching exercises and an aerobic workout. Meanwhile, Mr. Dr. P. and the twins jogged laps around the neighborhood. Then we all got together for Team Possible training. Mrs. Dr. P. insisted that the first few lessons be First Aid. Then it was calisthenics, weights, and more stretching. After that, we relaxed in the Possible's large whirlpool tub on the back deck. I helped Mr. Dr. P. install it earlier in the summer. To help with his arthritis, he claimed. Of course, no one knew about his arthritis until he bought the pool. I kind of suspect that how his wife looks in a swimsuit helped to make the sale.

According to my dad, mom could deliver any day now. Kim and her mother have assured me that I WILL be there when the next Stoppable steps into the world. I think Kim is regarding this as a mission. I feel sorry for anyone who gets in her way.

And I just got a message from Yamanouchi. Yori and Hirotaka will be spending the entire academic year as exchange students at Middleton. With Kim and I out of action for a little while, I think Sensei just wants to make sure that someone is in the area who can handle our _unusual_ type of trouble. I hope Kim gets along with her better this time.

WOW! This is my longest journal entry, EVER! But I did have two, rather interesting, weeks to cover.

Until the next time,

This is Ron Stoppable saying, "this is Ron Stoppable saying good night".

- - - - -

_fin _

- - - - -

Author's Note

Yes, it's official. I have incorporated my first Fan Fic post, "A Quiet Conversation", into the Team Possible Inc. story arc.

The last chapter I posted was a little disjointed. Thanks for pointing that out to me, Alex. So I decided to write this entire chapter from a single character's point of view. Then it hit me. While in the hospital, Ron couldn't update his online journal. So his becomes the single voice to describe the first two weeks of his recovery.

Now, you may be wondering about the GJ censorship. That is just a little _deus ex machina_ on my part. Honestly, I just don't have anything more to say about Operation Midas from Ron's point of view as of today. The second to the last chapter of my story, "After Action", says enough about that for the time being.

Good night, and have a pleasant tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Say Goodbye, Joss

Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery  
Chapter 4: Say Goodbye, Joss

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

- - - - -

In the story "After Action", several friends, relatives, and acquaintances of Team Possible take a more active roll in the rescue / crime-fighting / save-the-world business while Ron recovers from serious injuries. And when the original members of Team Possible are back in fighting shape, the new members stand along side them. Together they create a force for justice and peace rarely seen outside cartoons.

These are the stories of that recovery, as well as the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

Sunrise

Dr Mills "Slim" Possible was staring down the interstate over the hood of his favorite heavy-duty pickup. Curled up asleep on the wide bench next to him was his only daughter, fourteen year old Joss Possible. This pickup, the trailer they were towing, and about half a dozen trucks and trailers being driven by ranch hands and interns contained all that was left of the Possible family estate, The Lazy C Ranch.

"Lipski" the tall man cursed softly as the classical music on the radio gave way to the morning news.

"_And in local news, a toxic materials accident forced the evacuation of nearly 3,000 square miles of rural Montana. This largely uninhabited area includes almost everything within a 30-mile radius of The Lazy C Ranch. The small town of Joseph City accounted for over 90 percent of the evacuees. The Montana National Guard, under the command of Major General Gilbert Sullivan is directing the evacuation. To facilitate the process, the Governor has declared five counties to be disaster areas and that a state of Martial Law exists within those counties. Military affairs correspondent, Donner Blitzen spoke to General Sullivan and filed this report."_

"_General Sullivan, can you tell us what happened at the Lazy C?"_

_"Mr. Blitzen, the details of the explosion are still under investigation. While we do know that Dr. Possible was engaged in high energy physics experiments at his ranch, we can not confirm or deny that the accident was a result of his work."_

CLICK

"Damn," Slim Possible said just a little to loudly.

"Daddy?" Joss groggily asked as she roused herself from a fetal position contained by a seatbelt.

"Sorry baby, didn't mean to wake you up yet."

"What happened?"

"Joss, we just lost our home. And if I understood the subtle message on Montana National Radio, it sounds like the Army is blackmailing us as well." Looking out the windshield, Slim spotted a billboard for a truck stop at a nearby exit. "How about I tell you the whole story over breakfast? The rest of the hands need to know what's happening as well."

Picking up the CB microphone, Slim hit the airwaves with, "This is LC One to LC Fleet. We're pullin' over to the 67 Truck Stop at the Hannah exit five miles down the road fer breakfast. Y'all copy that?"

"LC Two, Yassir."

"LC Three, Chow-time, check."

"LC Four, Ack-knowledged!"

"LC Five, Ah-yep."

"LC Six, Gas and grub. Gotcha."

"LC Seven, Sweet niblets! Breakfast!"

As the Lazy C refugees were being served ham and red eye gravy, buckwheat flapjacks, eggs fried in bacon grease, buttermilk biscuits with sausage gravy, and black coffee that's hot enough to sterilize surgical tools as well as thick enough to use as ink, Slim Possible began his story.

"I know you're wondering what happened. Most of you have heard the reports on the radio. Well let me say for the record that the line the National Guard is feeding the press could keep the whole state fertilized for a year."

"I reckon it all began a little over two years ago when an anonymous investor bought the Crooked D sight unseen for a song. Turned out the "investor" was the criminal known as Dr. Draken. My little brother's college classmate, Drew Lipski."

"Lipski's gang began setting up all kinds of electronics and security. Apparently with no other goal than to make it a back up lair for the blue-skinned tin-horn."

"Then last year, he dropped in on his 200 acre investment for the first time when he decided to pull that 'Silly Hat' stunt on the top minds of the scientific community. It's a good thing my little brother and his kids were visitin' the Lazy C at the time. We got his operation shut down before anyone from the government even showed up."

"When the law did get there, they seized it for 'security'. The Governor transferred it to the National Guard. And they began testing the 'Toys' that Draken left behind. Soon the whole Department of Defense was involved with the investigations."

I'm sure you noticed that the first evacuation order reached Joseph City and the Ranch several HOURS before anyone saw an explosion. That's because the explosion had nothing to do with the accident."

"You see, even before the first official announcement, I got a call from the Crooked D, but I can't say what I heard. Well after that call, the phone lines to the ranch were cut and all the radio and satellite transmitters jammed. And I know y'all saw the Air National Guard Jet that buzzed our convoy just as we left the ranch. I'm pretty sure that was the source of the explosion we saw over the north 40."

"We all know how hard we worked loading the animals, research equipment, and all my family heirlooms. And I want to thank all of ya from the bottom of my heart for savin' all that you could."

"Ok, what I've said so far you could probably figure out on your own. The real story is classified. I'd like to tell you everything, but that would only end up hurting you in the long run."

"So for now, I guess what I have to say is you're all fired. We're going to drive into Billings and sell the live stock and the ranch equipment for whatever we can get. I'll settle up accounts with each of you and buy you airline tickets to wherever you want to go. I'm sure gonna miss working with you guys."

- - - - -

The next day, in the parking lot of a federal courthouse, Slim and Joss Possible can be seen in his pick up that's hooked to a horse trailer filled with his research, the family treasures, their personal necessities, and Ol' Tornado."

"Ok daddy, we're alone now. What's really going on?"

"What's going on is that the Army messed up and instead of taking the blame, they're implying that I did it."

"That's plum loco, daddy!"

"No Joss, that's politics. Do you really want to know? You'll have to be very careful to not tell anyone. Ever."

"Tell me."

"Ok, the things I'm about to tell you are classified. If you repeat them, I'll deny saying anything, and the Army may take drastic measures."

"Just after sunset last night, I got a call from General Sullivan over at the Crooked D. He said, and I quote, 'Dr. Possible, load your daughter, your hands, your livestock, and anything worth saving into as many trucks and trailers you have. Have the whole kit and caboodle on the road and headed for Billings before midnight. Someone from the DOD will meet you and your lawyer at the federal courthouse in a few days. Slim, you're never going to see the Lazy C again.'"

"As we were about to leave, I noticed this letter taped on the front gate addressed to me. I'm glad no one tried to open it."

Handing the letter to Joss, she began to read.

_Dr. Possible,_

_It is with regret that I must inform you that there has been an accident at the Crooked D._

_While investigating the abandoned equipment of Drew "Draken" Lipski, a previously unnoticed security feature, a self-destruct-button if you will, was activated. This started a chain reaction. The result will be a radioactive hot-zone that will cover most of the Crooked D and Lazy C by one a.m. The nearby town of Joseph City will also be evacuated as a precaution, but is not expected to suffer serious damage._

_The Lazy C, however, will be unfit for human habitation for decades._

_We suspect that Draken designed this device to allow himself a chance to escape while drawing as many investigators as possible into a kill zone._

_Dr. Possible, as the terms of several disarmament treaties prohibit the DOD from working directly with this kind of research, we will need to find an alternate means of explaining this. Unfortunately, you are our alternate explanation._

_The story will be released that there was an explosion in the vicinity of your ranch, forcing the evacuation of Joseph City._

_No charges will be brought against you, and the government will be very generous in compensating you financially for the loss of your ranch. All that can change, however, if you publicly challenge the Army's story._

_My advice for you is to take the check and shut up. Move far away from Montana so that no one who knows about the Lazy C will ask questions that you and your daughter might be tempted to answer._

_The good news is that the radiation has a very short half-life. In 50 years, your grandchildren will be able to reclaim your family estate._

_Unsigned,_

_Major General Gilbert Sullivan_

_PS. This fax was sent without letterhead or signature for a reason. No record of this message exists on my end. I wanted to send you this in writing because you deserve to know the truth. Once you read it, I suggest you destroy it._

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, we're not poor. All our accounts are still intact and I can support us and send you to college just on the royalties from my patents."

"According to my lawyer, we'll meet with the judge and the DOD lawyer in about an hour to discuss the settlement. After that, we'll get back on the road."

"To where?"

"Middleton. I called Squirt while you were sleeping and he and Aunt Anne invited us in. I think we'll buy a place there with what the government gives us today."

"Why move there?"

"Well, the school year is about to start, and you're just about to start high school. Since you can't be there with your friends, I figure the next best thing is to be there with relatives. Kim and Ron are seniors, and Jim and Tim are going to be freshmen just like you. Also, there's a lot of cutting edge research that goes on in that town. My little brother has asked me to move my operation there before."

"What are we gonna tell them about the Lazy C?"

"Joss, we will all sit down and talk about it, you, Uncle James Aunt Anne, Kim, and me. We might even bring in Ron. We'll tell them the whole story. And then we'll never speak of it again."

"Wow. That's a LOT to take in."

Slim leaned over and held his daughter tightly and kissed her on the forehead. Then he said, "Joss, I didn't want this. I know you didn't want this. I'm pretty sure that our friends in Joseph City and our relatives in Middleton didn't want this. But now we have it, and we need to do something with it."

"It's just that I…"

"What Joss?"

"Daddy, I haven't been outside Montana for more than two days at a time since I was five years old."

"Then there's just one thing you need to do."

"What?"

"Say goodbye, Joss."

- - - - -

_fin_

- - - - -

Author's note

First, I wouldn't even begin to think of including Joss as a regular member of Team Possible Inc if it weren't for the brilliant work of cpneb in the Blue Eyes Shining / Jade-verse stories. Thank you, sir.

Sorry I had to shut down the Lazy C, Montana fans. But I had to drive out Joss and Slim and send them to Middleton. I though a cherubim with a flaming sword would be over the top.

Let's see now. That makes four Possibles in Middleton High School in the upcoming year. Bonnie, do you have something to say about that?


	5. Chapter 5 Wise Friends From The East

Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery  
Chapter 5: Wise Friends From The East

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

- - - - -

In the story "After Action", several friends, relatives, and acquaintances of Team Possible take a more active roll in the rescue / crime-fighting / save-the-world business while Ron recovers from serious injuries. And when the original members of Team Possible are back in fighting shape, the new members stand along side them. Together they create a force for justice and peace rarely seen outside cartoons.

These are the stories of that recovery, as well as the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

Middleton International Airport

A very loud and angry man with a Scottish brogue can be heard from the lost luggage office by the baggage claim.

"I dinna come here to listen to excuses. I want me clubs and I want them NOW!" 

Nearby, two Japanese high school students that had been on the same flight from Tokyo with the teed-off Scotsman commented on their fellow traveler's plight.

"It is most unfortunate, what happened to Killigan-san's luggage."

"Most unfortunate indeed, Yori-san. One would think that Tokyo airport of all places would have sufficient security to keep two ninja-in-training from switching the luggage tags on a set of golf clubs. Do you think there is someone in Addis Ababa who will enjoy the game as much as he does?"

"Of course, not all of his gear went to Ethiopia, I still have his exploding balls."

Without throwing a punch, the exchange students managed to prevent, or at least delay, an attack against the heroes of Middleton.

Leaving the passenger terminal, Yori and Hirotaka of the Yamanouchi School made their way to airfreight, to sign for two crates that arrived on an earlier flight. Twin motorcycles and the rest of their gear. Then they got down to the important business, lunch. After all, they were in town to fill in for Ron Stoppable.

Pulling into the parking lot next to the food court at Middleton Mall, Hirotaka recognized, and was immediately recognized by, "MONIQUE-SAN!"

"HIROTAKA!"

Monique practically threw herself on the wild-haired ninja. Now that Kim was hooked up with Ron, and Bonnie was out of town until the start of school, Monique knew that this was her chance to have Hirotaka all to herself. Then she saw _Yori_ take off her helmet.

"Hello Monique-san, it is good to once again meet you."

Diverting her attention back to Hirotaka, the fashionista asked, "What are you doing back in Middleton?" However, what she really thought was, _"Yes I'll leave with you and live in your palace by the sea."_

"It shall be the honour of Yori-san and myself to study this year as seniors in Middleton High School."

"That's great!" Then with slight fear, "But why did you come together? Are you two an item?"

"Oh Monique-san," Yori answered, "I see that Ronald-san is not the only one blessed with American-style humor. No, Hirotaka-san and I are friends and classmates. We have known one another since we were four-and-a-half years old. For me to date him would be almost like dating my brother. Can you imagine anyone doing something so, _wrong sick_? I hope I have the expression right."

"Only if you're Ron Stoppable. Speaking of which, you should know that he is most def OTM."

"O T M?" Yori inquired.

"Off the market." Hirotaka translated, "It's a local English dialect known as Monique-speak. You get used to it after a while."

"Ah yes, Ronald-san had told me as much in his recent e-mails. Though I did wish to nurture our bond of honour into something more, it seems that he and Kim Possible-san had each given their heart to the other years ago. It is good that they have admitted their true feelings."

"Yes it's good. And you better not try any bond-of-honour tricks with Ron-san or I personally will…" and Monique then began the second longest acronym she ever used.

"Hirotaka-san, what does that Monique-speak phrase mean?"

"Do not worry Yori-san, it is physically impossible. Even for a ninja."

Having cleared the air, Monique joined them for lunch and rode along as they checked out what had changed in town since the last time he was in town. All the while, she held him very closely. That was only for safety's sake, of course.

In the meantime, back at Casa Possible, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. are on the telephone.

"No big bro, you WILL get yourself and my favorite niece down here. We ARE going to put you up for as long as you need. And I've spent enough time dealing with this school's administration that I KNOW we can get Joss enrolled before the start of the semester."

"We know nothing we can do for you will make it right, but everyone here will do everything we can to make it better."

"Ok Slim, we'll see you and Joss tomorrow evening."

Hanging up their receivers, James announces "Possible family meeting!" Meanwhile, Anne pulls her twin sons away from their latest attempt at cold fusion and leads them into the den. Kim, Ron, and Rufus are already in there working on Mr. Barkin's summer reading list. Today' special, the poems of Alfred, Lord Tennyson.

Then the elder Possible's related the story of Slim and Joss; at least what he was able to say over the phone.

When they finished, Kim was shaking with rage. Someone would pay. Oh, she would MAKE someone pay.

Ronald spoke up. "Well, it's been nice staying here, but you're going to need that guest room. So if Kim will help me pack up…"

Mr. Dr. P. stopped him right there. "Ronald, you're not going anywhere."

Mrs. Dr. P added, "Your mother doesn't need you trying to wheel your way around your house in her condition."

"But I don't want to get in the way of family…"

"Ron, maybe I didn't give birth to you, but you are certainly family around here. And you always will be."

Ron's face showed a stunned expression. Then he looked back to Kim's parents as they gave him a knowing smile and nod.

"Kimmie-Cub, will it be ok if Joss camps out in your room?"

"Of course, daddy. We've got a lot to talk about. We both have a thing for the same incredible guy."

"Oh, is Joss into the O Boyz too?" Asked Ron.

"I was talking about you, silly." And with that, Kim wrapped an arm around her BFBF.

Mr. Dr. P. continued, "I think we can put Slim in my office. I just wish we had something other than the old hide-a-bed couch for him to sleep on."

Ron said, "How about my bed?"

"Ronald, we've been through this. We have the guest bed set for your leg…"

"No, I mean my bed back home. I won't need it there until I'm ready to move back home, and then Slim can have the guest room."-

James Possible got a thoughtful look, "That just might work."

Then Jim added, "We could squeeze one.."

Tim continued, "…of our beds into Kim's loft…"

Jim, "…for Joss. Then we could…"

Tim, "…use the hide-a-bed ourselves."

"Are you sure boys?" Asked their mother. "That thing has been known to fold up on people sometimes"

"When we're done…"

"…it'll fold up…"

"…every time."

"Boys," their father cautioned, "you know how I feel about man-eating-furniture."

"I may not be a rocket scientist, but it sounds like we have a plan" Ron announced.

"That we do, Ronald. That we do."

Then James Possible jumped into countdown mode.

"Ronald, call your parents and get the bed. Also see if they have any linens and towels to spare."

"Call the folks, gotcha."

"Anne, can you get my office ready for the bed?"

"Will do."

"MOM!"

"Oops, sorry Kimmie."

"Jim, Tim? We've got furniture to move. Kim, head over to Ron's and give his dad a hand."

If you ever need to move a lot of furniture, get yourself a naked mole rat. Rufus was able to tear apart and reassemble the beds more quickly and efficiently than a designer from Ike's Scandinavian Furnishings. Jim and Tim took very careful notes.

Kim went over to Ron's house to help his dad tear down Ron's bed and load it into the minivan. His mother insisted on making dinner for the Possible's and they brought back cabbage rolls and a tray of shaved roast beef for sandwiches.

As the eight of them sat around the Possible's table, congratulating each other on a job well done, a loud engine was heard roaring in the driveway and a knock came at the door. Kim got up to answer.

"Monique! What are you doing here? And who's on the…Hirotaka? Yori?"

"Yori!?" Ron and Rufus both squeaked.

"Kim-san, it shall be the honour of Hirotaka-san and myself to attend Middleton High School for the upcoming year."

"Yeah Kim, Sensei sent me a message telling me they might be coming, but he didn't say when they would get here. It must have slipped my mind when we were reading Homer's Odyssey." And Ron got a far away look in his eye.

"Ron, I don't need to be a prophetess like Cassandra to tell you what my answer will be if you even TRY to work in a _Trojan Horse_ line here."

"Who's there, Kimie-Cub?"

"_Saved by the in-laws,"_ went through Ron's mind. Then he thought, _"Did I just call Kim parents 'In-Laws'?"_

"Dad, mom, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, these are Yori and Hirotaka, exchange students from Yamanouchi in Japan."

"Kimmie, isn't that the exchange student you were crushing on a while back?"

"Not now, mom."

"KP! Another crush? And yet you were jellin' over Yori?"

"Ah-ha, yeah, about that…" Kim said as her hand desperately tried to find whatever was on the back of her neck.

Kim was using every brain cell she had to calculate an explanation when she saw Ron's brown eyes flash blue.

Ron got his serious face and said, "Yori-san, Hirotaka-san, I believe that there is something you wish to discuss with Kim and I privately? Let us retire to the guest room."

Once the door was shut, Ron looked over at Hirotaka and said, "You have something besides rackets in that tennis bag."

Bowing deeply to the Mystical Monkey Master, Yamanouchi's most advanced student opened his duffel and ceremoniously drew an elegant sword forged in ancient blue steel. Ron's eyes began to glow with a steady blue fire as he took the mystic blade into his hand.

"RON! YOUR LEG!" Kim cried out.

With that, everyone looked at the blonde teen's elevated limb and saw it glowing.

"That's what I was seeing in the hospital, Ron."

Yori observed for a moment, and then declared, "The Mystical Monkey Power is attempting to heal its master. Now that you have the Lotus Blade, you should be able to focus that ability more effectively."

Kim was in shock. "So that's really a magic sword?"

"Not for long." And with that, Ron Stoppable concentrated and turned the Lotus Blade into an elegant steel cane with a jeweled handle carved in the form of a stylized naked mole rat.

Once Ron got his glowing back under control, he hooked the cane to the back of his chair and they went out to rejoin the family.

"So where are you two staying while you're in town?"

Yori answered, "Hirotaka-san will be staying with the Renton's, and it will be my honour to accept an invitation from the Flanner's."

"That's great." Ron stated. "And Felix drops by here almost every morning for a work out with Monique and us. You two would be welcome to drop by. You can even invite Justine along if you want."

"And we could use someone to teach martial arts to the group." Kim added. "Ron is getting better at using his skills, but he still has a long way to go before teaching them. And NOBODY in this house will ever let me coach again."

"6:00 a.m. every morning MHS isn't in session" Ron announced. "We all encourage and teach each other what we know about the world saving business."

"That sounds like a most pleasant way to start the day, Ron-san. I can safely say that we will be here." And with that, Yori gave Hirotaka _The Look_ letting him know in no uncertain terms that they _would_ be here.

The party wrapped up and Polly Stoppable needed to go home. Monique was ready to go as well so Ron's dad offered to give her a lift. Soon, everyone else without a bed in the Possible house was getting ready to leave when they heard something. It was a series of tones from a device that had remained silent since before Ron's injury. _beep-beep-Be-beep._

"Wade, before you give me the sitch, remember that I am not taking ANY missions until Ron is back in fighting shape."

"Sorry Kim. The Middleton police have DNAmy holed up in her new lair on the Old Lowerton Road. They want to get her out without hurting her or her pets."

Ron asked, "Is Monty with her?"

"No Ron. Looks like Monkey Fist slipped away from her again."

"Lucky man."

In a voice filled with contempt, Kim told Wade, "So have them sneak in, open the main gate, and rush the lair with enough cops to overwhelm any of her living cuddle-buddies."

"Well you see, sneaking in is easy for you, Ron, and Rufus. But the stealthiest man in the Middleton PD is Officer Hobble! They have enough cops to storm the place, but they just don't have any ninja!"

Yori, Hirotaka, Rufus, Ron, and Kim all exchanged devious smiles. Then Kim tells Wade, "Can you give me all the relevant background material on DNAmy and anything known about her current lair and operation?"

"Should I tell the police that help is on the way?"

"Please and Thank You."

- - - - -

_fin_

- - - - -

Author's note

I didn't notice until after I posted chapter 4, but "TPIRR" is now my longest story by word count. "After Action" still has more chapters.

I have received glowing reviews and constructive criticism from so many sources. Many of them are my favorite Fan Fic authors. Leave me a review if you wish. And take a look at who else put in their two ¢ents worth and then check out their stories and forum posts. You'll be glad you did.

I'm sorry if the pace of the story feels a little rushed. There is just a lot that needs to happen among Team Possible before the start of the new semester. I already locked myself into the date of "After Action" as July 31. Then I just HAD to say, "Ron spent the next two weeks in the hospital." Oh why didn't I date that first story June 30, or even Memorial Day?


	6. Chapter 6 A Time To Heal

Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery  
Chapter 6: A Time To Heal

A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin

Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.

This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.

Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

- - - - -

In the story "After Action", several friends, relatives, and acquaintances of Team Possible take a more active roll in the rescue / crime-fighting / save-the-world business while Ron recovers from serious injuries. And when the original members of Team Possible are back in fighting shape, the new members stand along side them. Together they create a force for justice and peace rarely seen outside cartoons.

These are the stories of that recovery, as well as the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

The first time Kim Possible met Jocelyn, her cousin, was not long before she met Ron Stoppable.

Anne Possible had just found out that she was pregnant when they got some of the worst news they could imagine. James' sister in law, Nicole, had been killed near Butte when a drunk driver hit her car.

Both Drs. Possible immediately cashed in almost every favor they had and drove all night to the Lazy C. Stopping at the airport along the way to pick up James' mother who had flown to Montana from Florida.

Slim was devastated, but was pushing himself to do it all and be the pillar of strength everyone expected. After all, anything's possible for a Possible.

All that changed as soon as the family got to the ranch. Slim just collapsed on the couch, weeping silently as his mother held him. James went out to speak to the "hands", most of which were actually undergraduate interns on Slim's research teams. And Anne set about dealing with the household, after introducing Kim to her one-year-old cousin, Joss.

Kim immediately fell in love with this hungry, noisy, smelly blob of flesh in front of her. Helping her mom as Joss was bathed, changed, and fed. Playing with the child and seeing the pure emotion in her face. Experiencing the wonder of a shoelace or the marvel in the transition between a wood floor and carpet.

Kim had just found out that her mom was going to have a baby, although mom and dad didn't really say how this was going to happen. Now that she had met her cousin, Kim knew exactly what she wanted. Somehow, in her four-year-old mind, Kim knew that she was going to have a little sister just like Joss.

"Kimmie Cub? Are you still with us?" asked James Possible, drawing his daughter out of her reverie.

"Sorry daddy. I was just looking at the old photo albums."

"Those are the pictures from Nicole's funeral, aren't they?"

"That was the first time I met Joss. It's also when I told you that I wanted a little sister. But instead, you and mom brought home the tweebs."

"Now Kim, aren't you ever going to let that go?"

Then, from the back yard, they hear, "Hica-bica-boo?" "Hoo-sha!" BOOM!

"What do you think, daddy?"

Later, the Possible household was in a flurry of last minute preparations before the arrival of Slim and Joss. Ron had figured out how to keep his leg elevated while driving the riding lawn mower. Jim and Tim followed behind with the trim work and raking. Rufus even managed to deal with almost all of the weeds permanently, except for the Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy and Naked is NOT a fun combination.

After completing her rounds, Anne picked up groceries. They were going to get something better than brainloaf tonight, even if she had to carry Ron through the kitchen to do the cooking.

Kim went with her father to the school. As they met with Mr. Barkin, Dr. Possible explained to the overworked educator the sitch involving his niece. Steve Barkin was surprisingly sympathetic, but explained that there wasn't a lot he could do until he got her official transcripts from the Joseph City School District. Kim then suggested that he check his e-mail. In it, there were not only her transcripts, but also a complete Middleton High School schedule based on what Joss was registered for back in Montana. It also had her in four out of six classes with Jim, Tim, Ron, and / or Kim. All Joss and Slim needed to do was sign the forms Monday. As the Possibles left Barkin's office, Kim turned on her Kimmunicator and said "Thanks Wade, you rock like Gibraltar".

Just after six p.m., a pick-up with a horse trailer parked in front of the house.

In all the time she knew Joss, there was only one time Kim ever saw her cousin depressed. The time she broke Joss' heart by freaking over her "Kim" obsession. The picture Kim saw this day was infinitely worse. If Joss' spirits could have been raised to the level of merely broken-hearted, it would have been a vast improvement.

Throughout the picnic like dinner served on the big table on the deck, Joss barely said a word. She sat between Kim and Ron and directly across from her father because they all wanted to protect her. Even Rufus spent most of the meal on her shoulder, cooing in her ear.

Later that night, Joss was up. She just couldn't sleep. Kim was asleep, soundly, on her bed. And while she knew Kim wouldn't mind if she woke her up to talk, Kim wasn't the one with whom Joss needed to talk.

Slipping on one of Kim's old robes, Joss walked out of the loft and downstairs. She heard some noise from the den and wandered in to find "Ron."

"Hi Joss. You can't sleep?"

Joss just nodded.

"Rufus and I thought so, we've been waiting for you to show up."

"But how could you…?"

"That's not important," Ron said as he turned off the late night monster movie and motioned for her to sit in the big recliner by his wheelchair. "Now what's on your mind, buckerette?"

"How do you do it, Ron?"

"Do what?"

"You know, save the world, fight the bad guys, foil the plots, all that."

"Well, Kim really does most of that."

"Ron, you're right beside her every step of the way. She couldn't do most of what she does if it wasn't for you and Rufus. It's like you're her Tonto, kimosabe."

"Hey, we just do what we can. Right little buddy?"

To which Rufus answered, "Uh-huh."

"But you're scared every step of the way. How can you do all of that for her when you have so much fear inside you?"

"Your feeling afraid, aren't you?"

"Ron, I've never been so scared in my life. I lost mamma as an infant. Now, thanks to Draken and politics, I've lost my home and all my friends in Joseph City."

"How do you do it Ron? How do you find the courage when you're so overwhelmed with fear? What can I do to be more like you?"

"First of all, don't try to be like anyone but yourself. And as for my secret to bravery, I really don't know. Just an example, a few weeks before the Prom, _sigh_, I was in my basement, hiding under the blankets. The next day, I was trekking through the Amazing rain forest."

"Isn't that the Amazon rain forest?"

"And its Amazing! The point is I just do what needs to be done and try to make the best out of a bad situation. The fear is always there. The courage just hides until it's really needed."

"In many ways, my courage and fear is the opposite of Kim's. Usually her courage and confidence just bubbles over for everyone to see, but when her fears and insecurities finally do overcome her, she is completely debilitated. Has she told you about the time we were tied up at Bueno Nacho HQ during the little diablos incident?"

"Out there, in here? Is that really what you said to her?" Joss practically giggled.

"Ok, I admit it's no 'We'll always have Paris' or 'A rose by any other name', but it worked."

"Because it made Kim fall in love with you?"

"I'm pretty sure that she felt for me as much as I felt for her for a long time. We just didn't want to admit it to each other or ourselves. No, what I mean is that it gave Kim something to wrap her brain around instead of the cruel trick Draken and synthodud played on her. Once I helped her get out of that funk and Rufus helped get her out of those ropes, Kim lead us into battle against Draken, Shego, Eric, and the diablos."

"Were you scared then?"

"Yes, but I was even more scared later that night."

"What scared you after the battle?"

"Kim. At the dance I was able to look in her eyes and I saw her pain, fear, and insecurity. I saw gratitude, guilt, and anger for all that we had been and done to each other. I saw friendship. And I saw Love. It wasn't rebound. It wasn't moodulator. It was Love. And THAT scared me."

"She was the source of my pain. I was the source of her pain. She was the relief to my pain. I was the relief to her pain. That night, when we kissed, a whole New World opened up to us. And we're going to explore that world together, forever I hope."

Joss began to ask, "Do you mean…"

"Rufus, could you get me the box in Mr. Dr. P.'s yellow jacket?"

The naked mole rat saluted and scampered out of the room and into the hall closet. When he returned, he was pushing a large, for him, velvet box toward Joss.

Joss opened the box and nearly screamed when she saw the diamond on that ring.

"WOW!"

"I gave it to Kim's dad a few days before the mission when my leg was hurt. I wanted him to hold on to it while he considered whether to give his permission and blessing."

Joss closed the box, handed it back to Ron, and looked him squarely in the eye. "If Cousin Kim is fool enough to say 'no', y'all better come to me next. I want that rock."

"So? When are you fixin' to ask her?"

"As soon as I can do it right."

"Do it right?"

"It may be cliché, but I will be down on one knee when I ask her. Either that, or tied to a giant cactus."

Joss began to laugh. Then she got an annoyed look in her eye.

"Ron, y'all just pulled the sidekick shtick, didn't you? You distracted me, and made me think of someone other than myself for a while."

"What can I say? If you're willing to give me Tonto level billing, I better be able to pull off the "side kick shtick" at the drop of a hat."

Rufus then knocked Mr. Dr. P.'s fishing hat off the shelf.

Joss leaned over and gave him a hug big enough for all of Montana. "Thanks Ron. I needed that."

After a few minutes, Ron tried to break the hold only to find she had a grip that could pin half the GWA. "Uh, Joss. I think it's time to go to bed. Kim's going to take me to Temple in the morning. Would you like to come along?"

"All my nice clothes are still in the trailer."

"I'm sure Kim has something you could borrow."

"Would it be ok? I'm not Jewish."

"Neither is Kim. Besides, nobody's perfect."

For that comment, a pillow hit Ron. Hey, they're called "throw pillows" for a reason.

"See you in the morning, Cousin Ron."

"Back at 'cha, Cousin Joss."

As the morning light entered the window of the loft, Kim looked to new bed in her room and saw that it was empty. Kim jumped out of bed to look for her cousin, but didn't get far before Joss climbed back into the loft, her hair still in a towel.

"Mornin' Kim. Hey, Ron invited me along to Temple with you two today. Hope y'all don't mind."

"No, not at all. Joss, what happened? When you went to bed last night, I didn't think you would ever get up on your own."

"Remember when you and Ron were tied up on the giant cactus? Well, he did the same thing for me. So, have you got somthin' I could wear today? Or should I have ol' Tornado dig my clothes out of the trailer?"

In a little while, Kim and Joss came down to join the family for breakfast. Kim was wearing a white suit with a knee length skirt that she often wore in the summer. Joss was wearing the blue dress that Kim had previously worn when she went with Ron to his cousin's wedding. Ron rolled out of the guestroom in grey pants and a navy blazer with a burgundy tie.

The three teens stopped to look each other over. Soon the adults were also noticing the fashion shot.

"Damn! Ron sure cleans up nice" was the thought that went through the minds of all three Possible women."

"So, fashion boy," Kim asked, "when did you suddenly get stylish?"

"Don't blame Ron, dear" Mrs. Dr. P. answered, "I helped him with this one, after changing his dressing."

"Joss?" her father asked, "What happened? Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't you still curled up in bed?"

"Ron happened, daddy. In fact, I'm staking my claim. If Cousin Kim lets him slip away, I want him."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Joss. But that's not going to happen." Kim chimed in. And everybody laughed.

"So Joss, are you going to Temple with Ron and Kim?" Mr. Dr. P. asked.

"Yes Sir Uncle James. That is, if it's all right with you daddy."

"Jest don't be late for lunch."

"Uncle Slim," Kim answered, "with Ron along, that will not be a problem."

With a week of therapy sessions and doctor's visits under their belts, the Possibles had become pretty efficient in loading Ron in and out of the van. As Kim pulled into the parking lot of the Temple, Ron's dad met them. He then helped Kim unload his son. As they went inside, they met up with Ron's mom. She looked like that kid she was carrying would burst out at any moment.

Ron introduced Joss to his parents, and together, they found seats where Ron's chair would be out of the aisle. Of course, many other eyes watched as Ron introduced his female companions and wished for their own introductions.

During the service, Joss was alternately confused and intrigued by the proceedings. Then she saw something that got her attention. A cute boy (man, Kim later corrected her) a little younger than Ron stepped up front for a scripture reading. Whether it was the hottie reading it, or the message itself, Joss couldn't say. But it seemed to be just what she needed to hear.

"A reading from the Prophet, Jeremiah" 

_Thus said the LORD of Hosts, the God of Israel, to the whole community which I exiled from Jerusalem to Babylon: Build houses and live in them, plant gardens and eat their fruit. Take wives and beget sons and daughters; and take wives for your sons, and give your daughters to husbands, that they may bear sons and daughters. Multiply there, do not decrease. And seek the welfare of the city to which I have exiled you and pray to the LORD in its behalf; for in its prosperity you shall prosper._

_For thus said the LORD of Hosts, the God of Israel: Let not the prophets and diviners in your midst deceive you, and pay no heed to the dreams they dream. For they prophesy to you in My name falsely; I did not send them – declares the LORD._

_For thus said the LORD: When Babylon's seventy years are over, I will take note of you, and I will fulfill to you My promise of favor – to bring you back to this place. For I am mindful of the plans I have made concerning you – declares the LORD – plans for your welfare, not for disaster, to give you a hopeful future. When you call Me, and come and Pray to Me, I will give heed to you. You will search for Me and find Me, if only you seek Me wholeheartedly. I will be at hand for you - declares the LORD – and I will restore your fortunes. And I will gather you from all the nations and from all the places to which I have banished you - declares the LORD – and I will bring you back to the place from which I have exiled you._

Jeremiah 29: 4 – 14, New JPS Translation 

- - - - -

_fin_

- - - - -

Author's note

This ran a little longer than I intended. I just wanted to tell the story of Joss' arrival and her first night with Kim and Ron.

Sorry to tell you this Slim, but Joss won't make it home in time for lunch. Don't worry, you'll be joining her.

And thanks to cpneb for his assistance and permission to use some concepts that originated in his "BES / Jade-verse".

If you're reading KP FanFics, you probably have opinions about them. Why not share your opinion about which ones you think are best with the rest of the FanFic community?

Just go to ZARATAN's page at http://intbike(_DOT_)com/fannie2(_DOT_)html and get the whole story of the Fannies. Then tune in Saturday, February 17th and see who walks home with the Golden Rufie. I have been assured that Joan and Melissa Rivers will NOT be working _that_ red carpet.


	7. Chapter 7 It's Time

Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery  
Chapter 7: It's Time  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.

**Author's Note**

**Normally, I put these notes at the end of the chapters, but this is a special case.  
This chapter is almost ENTIRELY a set up for the next chapter.  
That is why I posted chapters seven, eight, and nine of TPIRR on the same day.  
If you want to skip the preamble and go to a big action scene, I don't mind.  
Just don't expect me to tell you how we got there.**

- - - - -  
In the story "After Action", several friends, relatives, and acquaintances of Team Possible take a more active roll in the rescue / crime-fighting / save-the-world business while Ron recovers from serious injuries. And when the original members of Team Possible are back in fighting shape, the new members stand along side them. Together they create a force for justice and peace rarely seen outside cartoons.

These are the stories of that recovery, as well as the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

_When I was born I was so surprised I didn't talk for a year and a half.  
Gracie Allen, 1906 – 1964  
_

The temple services ran a little long, but nobody in the Stoppable party minded. Even though it was a big effort to go anywhere at this point in her pregnancy, Polly Stoppable was just glad to be outside her home. Ron was happy. This was only the second time since getting out of the hospital he had seen his mother. Although Kim would never admit it to anyone, especially herself, there was a part of her that was content just to be with Ron, anywhere. Even more so, Kim was grateful to see Joss being, well, Joss after all the troubles through which she had been. For her part, Joss was momentarily distracted from the problems around her by a new moving target. That little hottie that did the scripture reading.

Joss slipped away from the Stoppables as the congregation was dismissed to follow her prey into the parking lot. Before she could catch up with him, however, another girl walked up, wrapped him in her arms, and put a big wet one right on his lips. "DANG-NABBIT! That stallion's already been roped!"

Stepping back into the vestibule, Joss rejoined the Stoppables as they talked to Rabbi Katz.

"There she is," Ron said indicating Joss. "Rabbi, I'd like you to meet yet another Possible woman in my life."

"So this is the young lady who saved you from that silly robot horse?"

"Old Tornado's not silly, Rabbi. He just had a mean woman pushing his buttons."

Rabbi Katz paused, and then told Joss, "I think there is a lesson on marriage in that line."

Laughs all around, then Polly Stoppable got her serious face.

"It's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"We don't need to be anywhere today."

"Uh Polly, you don't mean it's…"

"YES! It's TIME!!!!!"

If you have ever watched a tiny spark grow into a roaring fire, you would recognize the slow growth of information into understanding in the minds around Polly Stoppable. As if with a single voice, five people (and one mole rat) cried out, "IT'S TIME!"

"I'll get the car. Ron, you and the girls stay with your mother."

"Right, dad."

CLICK

"Hey Kim, what's the sitch?" can be heard over the Kimmunicator.

"That's my line! Wade, Operation: Baby Boom is GO!"

"How are things on your end?"

"I'm at Temple with Ron, his parents, Joss, and Rabbi Katz. Ron's dad just pulled up. We're loading Mrs. Stoppable into her car to drive her to the hospital. ETA, ten minutes."

"Understood." CKICETY CLICKETY CLICKETY CLICK "Tell Mr. Stoppable to take Schooley Street to McCorckle Avenue. He'll have green lights all the way. I'll contact the hospital and everyone else on the list. We'll meet you at the ER ASAP."

"Thanks Wade. You rock like…"

"AIEEEEEE!"

"I think Polly just had a contraction. Gotta go."

Pregnancy can, and often does, heighten the natural beauty of a woman by incredible degrees. But the trade off could be seen in the Temple parking lot late that Saturday morning. Graceful, elegant, confident, professional; none of those adjectives could describe Polly Stoppable as she was loaded into her car.

Kim handed her Kimmunicator to Joss. "Ride along with the Stoppables incase they need a hand. Call Wade as soon as you reach the hospital, of if anything happens before then."

"Got'cha, cuz."

"Dad," Ron called out, "take Schooley to McCorckle. You'll have green lights all the way. Wade's calling the hospital now. Kim and I will meet you there as soon as I get loaded in the van."

Back at the Possible house, Slim was gathering ingredients for his famous Five-Alarm Chili when the phone rang. Mr. Dr. P. answered.

"Hello, Possible's."

"Oh, hello Wade."

"NOW?"

"We'll be right there. We'll see you in a little while." CLICK.

"Slim, put away those chili fixins. We're having lunch at the hospital caffeteria."

"James? What happened?"

"It's Polly, Anne."

"Who's Polly, Squirt?"

"Ronald's mother, Slim. He's about to become a big brother himself. The kids are already on their way to the hospital."

"Slim, could you pick out a change of clothes for Joss. I'll get Ron and Kim's mission gear. I know all to well that you don't want to wait in formal wear at that hospital."

"Sure thing, Anne."

From the time Kim first called Wade, less than half an hour elapsed before all the Stoppables and Possibles in Middleton, along with Polly's obstetrician and Lamaze instructor, were in the hospital.

Unfortunately, there were others near the hospital that day as well. Others such as a small simian well trained in the ninja arts.

Lord Montgomery Fiske, eccentric academic turned would-be super villain, took in the monkey ninja's report with great interest. Ever since he heard of young Stoppable's injury, he moved his operation to Middleton. Waiting for the opportunity to finish off the bumbler that often ruined his plans.

This was interesting. The still badly injured Stoppable was confined in a hospital with all his loved ones. His mother, especially in the most vulnerable position imaginable. And more importantly, Amy Hall, a.k.a. DNAmy was behind bars for parole violations. Something about being barred from continuing her unorthodox research. Monkey Fist could strike openly without worrying about her.

True, to attack his foe under such conditions would be almost entirely without honour. But this opportunity was too good to pass. Besides, he needed every advantage available to finish off this foe. Stoppable had bee given too many chances already.

Of course, this could be much worse if two young people on motorcycles had not noticed the stealthy monkey.

The bike with Yori and Wade parked along side the bike with Hirotaka and Moniqe. As the four of them removed their helmets, they began talking."

"Yori-san, You saw the monkey?"

"Yes. Ron-san may be in great danger."

"That is why Sensei sent us."

"What monkey, Hiro? I didn't see anything."

"I doubt you would, Monique-san. Monkey Fist's ninja are quite good."

"Then how did you see it, Yori?"

"The monkeys are good, Wade-san. We're better."

When the four from the motorcycles joined the Possibles in the waiting room, nearly everyone was surprised to see Wade with them. Of course, he had bee out of his room occasionally since the Team Impossible incident. And he had shown up at the Possible's every day for the workout with Ron. But it was still unusual to see him in an environment where he had no control or familiarity.

"Ron-san, may I speak freely here?"

"Go ahead Yori. Is something wrong?"

"Hirotaka-san and I spotted one of Monkey Fists ninja as we arrived here today. You may be in danger."

"Eeew, Monkeys!" Rufus squeaked.

"Just like those darn ninjas," James Possible observed. "No offence intended Yori, Hiro."

"We better set up a defense. I'll go to the roof and…"

"No Kim-san, you should stay by Ron-san's side as he awaits news from his mother. Wade-san, can you connect to the cameras, security sensors, and automated systems of the hospital?"

Typing on his laptop, Wade waits for a BEEP, then says "Already done, Yori."

"Now Yori-san and I will begin patrolling the building and grounds."

"I want in on this too, Hiro."

"Of course, Monique-san."

"Hey, I can help too."

"Oh, sorry. I should have introduced everyone. Yori and Hirotaka from the Yamanouchi school, this is my cousin, Joss and her father, my uncle, Dr. Mills Possible."

"It is good to meet you, Possible-sama." Said Yori and the two ninja bowed deeply.

"Y'all can just call me Slim, little lady. Everyone else does." He said as he returned the bow.

"Kim-san, can Joss-san handle guard duty against Monkey Fist?"

"Darn tootin' I can handle old Monkey boy!"

"Well Hiro, she may be a little excited, but I think she can handle it."

"Very well. Joss-san shall accompany Yori-san while Monique-san joins me. Wade-san, will you monitor everything from here?"

"Ready to go."

As the ninja, and ninja in training, left the waiting room, Ann Possible sat down by Wade.

"Not that I don't appreciate the immediate security. But we need to talk about your hacking the hospital systems."

GULP

In the meantime, the Stoppables are in the delivery room.

"DANIEL DAVID STOPPABLE! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

In the Obstetrics waiting room, Wade, Kim, Ron, and Rufus are nursing sodas while watching the laptop monitor.

"You want to be out there. Fighting off the monkey ninjas."

"It shows that bad?"

"Yori and Hiro can handle anything Monty can dish out. Joss and Monique are full of surprises. I'm sure if they'll call if you're needed."

"I know, it's just…"

"KP, look at me. Anytime you want to get back in the game, do it."

"Ron, we've been through this before. I can't save the world without you."

"Kim, what I don't know about 'The World' would fill the world and more. What I do know is that MY world is you. And right now, my world is making herself miserable."

Wade got a brainstorm. "Kim, this is a mission. Your assignment is tactical consultant for Operation Baby Boom and security for HQ, a.k.a. the Obstetrics ward. The high value assets to be guarded are Polly and Ron Stoppable. Are you up to this assignment, _Agent Possible_?"

"You know me, I can do anything!"

_beep-beep-BE-beep_

Joss' voice rang out from the laptop speakers. "Wade, we got varmints on the roof."

"Monkeys at the loading docs," Monique's voice joined in. "And I don't mean the Daydream Believers."

A security announcement followed. "A man in a black karate suit with bare feet just forced his way past the employee entrance security check point. Calling police. Initiating level 1 lockdown. No one goes in or out of the hospital except through the ER."

The four senior members of Team Possible in the waiting room looked to each other, and with a single voice said, "It's time."

- - - - -  
_to be continued_  
- - - - -

Author's Note

Action picks up in thenext chapter. This seems like a good place for a commercial break.

Speaking of which. If you're reading KP FanFics, you probably have opinions about them. Why not share your opinion about which ones you think are best with the rest of the FanFic community?

Just go to ZARATAN's page before January 31, 2007 at http://intbike(_DOT_)com/fannie2(_DOT_)html and get the whole story of the Fannies. Then tune in Saturday, February 17, 2007 and see who walks home with the Golden Rufie. I have been assured that Joan and Melissa Rivers will NOT be working that red carpet.


	8. Chapter 8 Medical Monkey Mayhem pt 1

Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery  
Chapter 8: Medical Monkey Mayhem, pt.1  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
In the story "After Action", several friends, relatives, and acquaintances of Team Possible take a more active roll in the rescue / crime-fighting / save-the-world business while Ron recovers from serious injuries. And when the original members of Team Possible are back in fighting shape, the new members stand along side them. Together they create a force for justice and peace rarely seen outside cartoons.

These are the stories of that recovery, as well as the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.  
- - - - -

**Author's Note**

**Normally I put these notes at the end of the chapter, but this is an unusual case.  
If you skipped chapter 7, let me bring you up to speed.  
1. Ron's mom is in labour.  
2. All the Stoppables and Possibles in the area, as well as several friends, are at the hospital.  
3. The hospital is under lockdown because,  
4. Monkey Fist just forced his way past a guard to enter the building.  
5. Monique and Hirotaka encountered monkey ninjas at the loading docs.  
6. Joss and Yori ran into more monkey ninjas on the roof.**

**Got all that? Then let's get dangerous.** (Oops, wrong show.)  
- - - - -

Lord Fiske claims his monkey ninjas are among the most disciplined warriors on the planet. None the less, when monkeys fight, it tends to be a very messy affair.

SPLAT

"What did you…? On my new jacket? Oh that better NOT be what I think it was, monkey boy!"

"Send the bill to Monkey Fist after the battle, Monique-san. We must keep these monkeys from entering the hospital!"

With a one-two punch combo that would have done a Golden-Gloves contender proud, Monique stunned the simian that ruined her windbreaker and knocked him in an open trash dumpster.

Hirotaka looked to Monique for a moment. He was most impressed with her strength and rage. If she trained herself to use them properly, she would be a most formidable combatant. However, the reason he was watching his companion fight was because of the four monkeys approaching from his rear. To take him by surprise, they thought.

In the half second before the monkeys leapt, Hirotaka dove and tackled three of the four. Although he had never watched a Tri-City Rugby League match, he used the same maneuver Steve Barkin employed to stop three defenders while his team made the winning score in last year's championship game.

The ninja that escaped Hirotaka's grasp then moved to Monique as she was pulling off her soiled jacket. The monkey grappled Monique from behind and bit her. Fortunately for her, he was only able to sink his teeth into the poly-cotton shell. Before the masticating monkey could remove his teeth, Monique went GWA on his monkey hide and had him pinned. Soon she had her opponent trussed like a turkey.

Hirotaka, meanwhile, began knocking his three monkey skulls together like a scene out of a "Three Stooges" short. Soon, the little ninjas he tackled were tied up like Monique's foe, in the classic See-No-Evil, Hear-No-Evil, and Speak-No-Evil poses.

The first monkey that had been knocked in the trash then recovered and set his sights squarely on Hirotaka. With a screech he began leaping out from the bin, only to have Monique slam the lid shut.

As they secured their attackers, Monique commented, "I once had a boyfriend who wanted me to tie him up. That's when I cut him loose. Never thought I'd be doing it to a monkey!"

"That sounds like a most fascinating tale. One you could, perhaps, demonstrate for me at a later time? But for now, we must insure that no other intruders entered the hospital.

Monique and Hiro then sealed the loading dock doors and set about looking for any other primates with more than two opposable digits.

- - - - -

On the roof, Joss' red flannel shirt and blue jeans were like a target for the monkeys' missile attack. What upset her most was how the smell made her homesick.

Joss and Yori were badly outnumbered. The entire ventilation / air conditioning system ended in a series of large ducts on the roof. Fortunately, all were heavy and securely bolted, so the monkeys had to work to get them open. This allowed the two young ladies enough time to force the monkeys away from the vents, one at a time. But it would only be a matter of time before one got through.

"We need some sorta" KICK "distraction to draw these" PUNCH "critters away, Yori!"

"Regrettably, Joss-san," WHAM "the only warrior I know who could" GRAB "provide such a distraction is several floors below us" THROW "and unable to get to our location."

"Think Joss," she said to herself. SPLAT "Yori can do just about anything Kim can do." STING "What would Ron do to help her? Use the" TWEAK "power of imagination, girl."

Looking up, Joss got a ridiculous idea. But they were losing, and anything would be better than that. Leapfrogging the monkey charging her, Joss made her way over to the flagpoles on the roof.

Skipping the US and state flags, Joss went to the poles with the banners for the corporate owners and HAL 9000 compliance. Releasing the halyards, she swung out on the line and slammed into a band of monkeys. Looking like a ball on a rope through bowling pins at the county fair.

"YEE-HA! Joseph City Middle School tetherball champ strikes again!"

With several monkeys distracted or stunned, Yori used a spin kick combo (one she developed while posing as a figure skater) to start knocking the little enemies into the Kiss-And-Cry seat. Not much kissing today, but there was a little crying.

Finally, Yori began to wrap up monkeys in banners and halyards with Joss. Just like she and Kim tied up gorillas with tapestries when they rescued Sensei.

"That was a most foolish and dangerous thing to attempt. Had you failed, the monkey ninjas would have overwhelmed me most assuredly. You were immature, irresponsible, and above all else, very Stoppable-like. Ronald-san would have been impressed."

"'Twern't no big, Yori. Just doin' the side kick thing."

They pulled a window washer's scaffold to the roof and tied down the monkeys. Then Joss and Yori lowered the scaffold down to a waiting security guard.

"Well come on Yori. I got a hankerin' to spank some more monkey!"

Yori was grateful to be behind Joss. The young ninja's blush was brighter red than the hair on the head of any Possible woman.

- - - - -

Monkey Fist and his entourage of three monkey ninjas made their way through the building slowly. Huge orderlies and security guards blocked every door and hall. The hospital staff did not stand a chance.

Pepper spray, stun guns, night sticks; all of it worked quite well. On the guards, that is. Anything even remotely like a weapon soon ended up in the hands, feet, or prehensile tails of the intruders.

They went to the elevators, but found them shut down. Almost as if someone hacked into the system and overrode all their controls.

Not that it mattered much. The Monkey party just went up the shaft without waiting for the car.

As they climbed, Fiske had his minions stop at different floors to further stretch out the security of the facility.

- - - - -

The first monkey slid down the cable to the basement with the intent of disrupting the mechanical systems of the building. Throw a monkey wrench into the works, if you will.

As he forced the elevator door open wide enough to leave the shaft, the simian assassin was spotted by two teens in the cafeteria.

"Hica-bica-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

Though not as stealthy or fast as a ninja, the Tweebs were still quite adept at getting past any lock you might care to describe. The lock, however, was unlikely to survive.

With pockets filled with useful items from the cafeteria, Jim and Tim made their way into the boiler room.

The ninja had just forced open the control panel for the boilers when he found himself in a blast of very cold carbon dioxide.

No matter where he went, the discharge from the fire extinguisher followed. When the stream finally spent itself and the monkey was able to face his attacker, the first thing he saw was the empty fire extinguisher flying straight towards him.

He jumped to his left. Right into the arms of Tim Possible who bit down on a packet of lemon juice aimed at the monkey's eyes.

With a screech, he broke free and leapt to the overhead pipes.

While his brother had the intruder's attention, Jim Possible let fly a Red Delicious. The ninja turned his head and caught the apple in his impressive teeth. Now fully aware of his opponents, the monkey gnawed on the fruit while both sides considered their next move.

The opportunity came when a pressure release valve on a boiler sent a hot cloud of water vapor into the room. The monkey used the slight cover to move to the door much faster than the twins.

At the entrance, the monkey gripped the knob to pull the heavy door open, only to have his hand sip off the handle. After the third attempt, he looked down to see the floor littered with butter-pat papers. Then he was gang tackled by the youngest Possibles.

- - - - -

On the third floor, Middleton Police Officer Hobble, on his day off, was visiting another officer. Although out of the academy less than a year, young Gordon James was one of the best officers in Middleton. Now he was in traction after his leg was crushed by an eight-foot tall jackalope in the raid on DNAmy's lair.

As he was leaving, Officer Hobble told his friend, "I'll never understand that crazy woman. Sure, we _tell_ the tourists about the jackalopes. But that doesn't mean we actually want to _see_ any."

Once in the corridor, he saw something small and furry dive into the nurses' station. Picking up the courtesy phone, he dialed the security office, only to hear the recording announcing the lockdown.

"Wish I hadn't left my sidearm and radio in the truck."

Looking through the door, he saw the fur-ball tearing up the staff break room, and terrorizing one young nurse who was just trying to go home when the lockdown was announced.

Hobble may not have been the best who ever wore the badge. But he had two things working in his favor now. First, as an old farm boy, he knew how to handle animals. Second, with a professional lifetime's experience dealing with all manners of drunks, DUIs, and general crazys, he was uniquely capable of dealing with suspects who were random, inclined to fight, and stronger and faster than they appeared.

He grabbed a towel from a laundry cart and a paperweight from the desk. Next he wrapped the towel around his right arm with the weight in his fist. Then he staggered into the break room.

"Nurse, you gotta help me! My arm! It's, it's it's…"

When the monkey looked away from the nurse, Hobble stumbled forward and hit the little ninja with all that a brass-knuckle-powered punch can deliver.

Out weighing the smaller primate by over 100 pounds, Hobble had him pinned for the moment. Calling to the nurse, "If you have any sedatives, I think he could use one."

"But, but, I can't….it's a monkey!"

"Nurse! I'm MPD Officer Charles Hobble. This is an emergency. Get him a sedative for a 200-pound man. I'll take full responsibility.

"Ye…eee….es sir."

"Ok little guy. You just cost me my day off with all the paperwork I'll have to fill out now. And if the animal rights people decide to object, I might have to put in for early retirement. Why can't the villains leave Middleton out of their world conquering plans?

- - - - -  
_to be concluded_  
- - - - -

Author's Note

Yori a figure skater? That's a story I'll get to later. Sufice to say for now that after the Kerrigan / Harding affair, the ISU was willing to take extrordinary measures for security, including hiring ninja to pose as skaters. Besides, after Kerrigan did an "I'm Going To" commercial for Disney, I figure that the Mouse has his paws on skating as well.

No particular reason to stop here except that I thought the chapter was getting too long and it seemed like a good place for a commercial break.

Speaking of which. If you're reading KP FanFics, you probably have opinions about them. Why not share your opinion about which ones you think are best with the rest of the FanFic community?

Just go to ZARATAN's page before January 31, 2007 at http://intbike(_DOT_)com/fannie2(_DOT_)html and get the whole story of the Fannies. Then tune in Saturday, February 17, 2007 and see who walks home with the Golden Rufie. I have been assured that Joan and Melissa Rivers will NOT be working that red carpet.


	9. Chapter 9 Medical Monkey Mayhem pt 2

Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery  
Chapter 9: Medical Monkey Mayhem, pt.2  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
In the story "After Action", several friends, relatives, and acquaintances of Team Possible take a more active roll in the rescue / crime-fighting / save-the-world business while Ron recovers from serious injuries. And when the original members of Team Possible are back in fighting shape, the new members stand along side them. Together they create a force for justice and peace rarely seen outside cartoons.

These are the stories of that recovery, as well as the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.  
- - - - -  
**Author's Note**

**Monkey Ninjas have attacked the hospital, and Monkey Fist is arriving at the Obstetrics ward.**

"Kim, he's almost here."

Just as Wade finished that statement, the elevator doors started to slide open.

"Sixth floor. Toiletries, notions, stationary, and false monkey masters. Everyone off."

The fact that Monkey Fist had arrived on the floor was bad enough. To see him laughing about it was nerve-wracking.

"Give it up, Monty!" Kim warned. "Turn around now and you just might slip past the police."

Wade was in the waiting room with Ron. James was in the corridor with Slim. Anne was working with the nurses and orderlies to do what they could to protect the patients. Kim took up a defensive stance right in front of the elevator.

"Miss Possible. As much as I enjoy sparing with you, I have business with one particular pretender this day. I really don't have time for you."

"EEEE-EEEE"

THUD

WOOOF

CRASH

And with that, the monkey with Fist knocked Kim into an empty room with a flying tackle and closed the door behind them.

"Thank you, Chippy. That girl can be so tiresome. Now on to business."

"Not another step, your Lordship. I don't know how you got out of prison after jeopardizing the Frederick mission, but I will not allow you to harm that young man."

"Dr. James Possible. Has it really been that long since we've seen each other? And who is this gentleman at your side with the strong family resemblance? A brother of yours, perhaps?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the man who's gonna teach y'all taxidermy from the inside."

"Such a strong western accent. Possible? Oh my! Is this Dr. Mills Possible? The man who irradiated half of Montana?"

"The press got the story of that accident all wrong. But what I do to you won't be no accident."

"My dear Dr. Possible, let me congratulate you. You have proven you can produce such a dastardly device. Destroyed your lab to erase its development. And made the world believe it was an accident! Now you're here in Middleton. No doubt to use the facilities of your brother's space-center to build more devices and / or delivery systems. Then you can use them for revenge or extortion at your leisure."

"I have worked with the worst, and the _worst_ villains in the world. And I can assure you that no contemporary would be conqueror has advanced so far in such a plan. Not Draken, Dementor, Gemini, or the Seniors'. I am most impressed."

"I mean no disrespect to either of you gentlemen. And I would be most interested if to know if there might be some place for a person of my talents in your organization. But the business I have with the imposter is personal and a matter of honour. Now if you will please step aside?"

"We can take 'im, Squirt. Just like bringing in the bull."

"He certainly has enough bull to be one."

Meanwhile, in the closed room, Kim recovered from the stunning blow, pulled herself up from the floor, and looked over to her diminutive opponent. Only to see that he was not preparing to attack or defend, but was instead breaking objects and slamming doors all over the room.

"What in the world?"

And the monkey pulled off his mask and raised his empty hands, and feet, in surrender.

"Ok, why aren't you fighting?"

"EEEE-EEEE!"

"No, wait. You're that monkey that Ron thought I'd become, aren't you?"

"EEEE-EEEE!" he screeched while nodding furiously."

"You helped Ron escape from Monkey Fist to save me."

"EEEE-EEEE!" he screeched, still nodding.

"And now you want to help Ron again?"

And with that, he jumped to Kim. Taking her in a big hug and kissing her whole face.

"Ok, ok. It's good to see you again too. Chippy, right?"

"EEEE-EEEE!" and more nodding.

"All right, you're in. Let's go have a few words with your boss."

Back in the corridor, it is not a pretty scene. Dr. James Possible is reasonably athletic for a man his age. And Dr. Mills "Slim" Possible physically ran the ranch himself, in addition to his research. Together, they would have stood a better than average chance against almost any ordinary man.

However, Lord Montgomery Fiske is not ordinary. A lifetime dedicated to the study of a powerful ancient martial art. Genetically modified hands and feet to better utilize the style. And most of all, a recipient of the Mystic Monkey Power, the man is nearly unstoppable.

With great care, he laid the bloodied and unconscious forms of Slim and Squirt at the nurses' station. "When you are ready to take over the world, you would be well advised to find someone to do your fighting for you. Here's a card with my attorney's number. If you change your mind, give him a call. He can get a message to me."

"Wade, It's too quiet out there."

"Don't worry Ron, just hold very still."

CLICKITY CLICKITY CLICK

And with that, the waiting room was filled with lasers, just like Mr. Paisley's vault.

"Dude, you really do have the whole world wired!"

'Nah, I just know how to use the wires everyone else puts up."

At that point, the door to the waiting room swung open.

"Hmm, distinct electrical hum and the smell of ionized air. Let me check."

And Monkey Fist pulled a smoke pellet from his sleeve and tossed it into the room. It went a few feet before it was hit by a laser and exploded. The smoke it released identified all the other lasers in the room.

"A most impressive improvised defense, Dr. Load. I've been studying you ever since you managed to trick me with that hologram in my own home. I had hoped we might reach a mutually beneficial understanding. What a shame we must meet under these circumstances."

Monty smiled, pulled a small throwing knife out of his belt, and sent the blade between the lasers right into Wade's laptop. Destroying the portable PC and shutting down the defense grid.

"Sorry about this, Dr. Load. But I don't think you will want to see what's next." He then struck Wade on the back of the head, knocking him out immediately.

Sitting in his chair, Ron held the cane in his hand. With his eyes closed, he did everything he could to keep from glowing. He could feel the power flowing through him.

Rufus, on a shelf, pushed off a potted plant towards Fist. He easily caught the fern and threw it and several other objects back at the naked mole rat. His aim was too good and Rufus had to leave the room for cover.

"Now, pretender, it's just you and"

"US!" Kim yelled from the door. Rufus and Chippy were beside her.

"Chippy, I am so disappointed. Once again you betray me for the benefit of the false master and this troublemaking female? Very well then, you're fired. Even if I don't finish you off here today, the civil authorities in this country take a very dim view of animals that are known to attack humans. By the way, animals don't get trials."

"When Animals Gone Wild Attack" had nothing on this scene. Rufus and Chippy attacking as a team are most impressive because their techniques are so inherently different. While Chippy began a classic Tai Sheng Pek Kwar kata, Rufus climbed into the eccentric Englishman's gi.

Normally, it would have been easy for Fist to hold off and defeat Chippy. After all, Monty taught the monkey everything he knew and had secrets he never shared with his students. But with Rufus distracting the Monkey Master, Chippy was able to land several devastating blows. In the end however, Lord Fiske did send Chippy flying out of the room and did get both hands on Rufufs. Although to do that, he had to remove his jacket, revealing a black T-shirt over his hairy form.

Fiske, in capturing Rufus, had left his back to the door. Kim jumped into the action with a flying kick. The impact both allowed Rufus to break free and send him flying towards the window. Landing on the sill without even coming close to hitting the glass, Monty now gave Kim his undivided attention.

"Hmm. What was that line Draken often used? Oh yes. You think you're all that…"

"Here's a tip Fiske, quoting Draken does not tend to put me in a good mood."

Monkey Fist dove at Kim. She dodged by jumping over him in a scissors kick. Landing in splits in front of Ron.

"Miss Possible, only two people have ever been able to penetrate my defenses. One in now in police custody awaiting trial for her unauthorized experiments. The other is in this room, apparently unconscious, and in no shape to fight even if he were awake."

Fiske casually glanced over his shoulder to the still motionless Ron, and then back at Kim. "What would he do to me anyway? Hit me in the back with that ridiculous mole-rat cane of his?"

"_Not a bad idea, monkey-man."_

The voice seemed to be Ron's. But it didn't come from the sleeping form in the chair. It didn't seem to come from _anywhere_. A pale blue glow began to fill the room.

Without warning, a bright flash washed away all of reality, and Monkey Fist found him self face to face with a standing, glowing, Ron Stoppable, with the Lotus Blade in his hand. They were in an emptiness of nothing but them and a blue glow.

"I demand to know what is happening here!"

"_What is happening is a challenge. Truly, no one alive is your superior at the physical and mental aspects of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. So you are being challenged on the third tier. Spiritual."_

"Are you supposed to be Stoppable's spirit?"

"That' one way of looking at the sitch. Perhaps a more accurate description would be to say that I am the Mystical Monkey Power that resides within Ronald Stoppable's spirit. The details are largely academic, for Ron and I are one."

"You don't even sound like the pretender."

_"You hear me not with your ears or mind, but with your spirit. And your spirit translates as you will best understand."_

"Is this supposed to frighten me? My fighting spirit is a least ten times greater than anything that bumbler might have."

_"In what my be your greatest failure of the mental aspect of the art, you underestimate your opponent."_

_"If it were only your fighting spirit against Ron's, you would be closely matched. You might even have a small advantage. But the fighting spirit is often more than just what is in the fighter. Yours is a lonely spirit, indeed. The Spirit of Ronald Stoppable has allies, and will never be alone."_

And with that, another glowing form appeared on Ron's shoulder.

"The RAT? I'm supposed to be intimidated by a rat?"

A pale pink glow grew into a bright red flash and Kim Possible was standing at the side of Ron Stoppable.

"So what's the sitch?"

_"Lord Montgomery Fiske does not understand that he is out of his league."_

Soon, in bright flashes of every colour of the rainbow and beyond, more friends stood by the side of Ron Stoppable's spirit. Yori, Hirotaka, and Sensei of Yamanouchi; Ron's mother, father, and a beautiful baby girl; Kim's parents and her brothers; Slim and Joss; Felix, Tara, Wade, and Monique; all stood side by side with Ron.

Monkey Fist desperately sent his spirit seeking. None of the human beings he ever worked with would ally themselves to his spirit. A few monkeys showed up, but faded away when they faced the spirit of the other monkey master. All the monkeys, that is, except for Chippy, who stood squarely by Ron's side.

"This is not a fair fight!" Monkey Fist protested.

_"Attacking an injured opponent in a confined space filled not just with innocent bystanders, but with people who were helpless, sick, injured, and dying. People who had no chance to defend themselves, flee, or take cover. And people, who are not trained to fight, but will lay down their lives to protect their patients from villains like you. That is a 'fair fight', Lord Fiske?"_

"I will have my revenge!"

_"Revenge for what your Lordship, yet another mental failure on your part? Had you investigated Kim Possible before you asked for her help obtaining the jade monkey idol, you would have found enough to know that she and her team would not stand by after being tricked into doing your dirty work for nefarious purposes. Had you simply paid some mercenary or treasure hunter to do the job, Possible and Stoppable would not even have heard of you. At least not until it was far to late for them to do anything."_

For the first time in his life, Montgomery Fiske knew defeat. He had been beaten before, but there was always opportunity for revenge. No, this time he was besieged, routed, surrounded, disarmed, and captured. When Kim Possible had found herself tied to a cactus the night of the prom, she knew that kind of defeat. Monkey Fist, unfortunately did not have his own Ron to lift his spirit and inspire him on to success. The broken Englishman fell to his knees and began to weep.

When he looked up, he was back in the waiting room. Ron Stoppable was in a wheelchair, holding the Lotus Blade at his throat. Kim, Rufus, and Chippy had him surrounded. And soon, Monique, Hirotaka, Yori, and Joss entered the room.

In a raspy voice, Ron asked "Yori, Hiro, will you escort Lord Montgomery Fiske to the police?"

"Of course, Ron-san."

As soon as the ninja left, Ron collapsed in his chair.

"RON!"

Weakly, he responded "It's ok KP. I just need some rest."

"Ronnie, what happened?"

"Monique, Joss, could you two take Wade out to the nurses' station?"

"Sure thing, Ron."

"And close the door on your way out, please and thank you," Kim added.

"Kim, Rufus, you two saw all that, didn't you?"

Kim nodded, Rufus squeaked "Uh-huh!"

"I got some of this from Sensei at Yamanouchi, and some just seems to come with the MMP. So don't ask me to explain how or why. But it seems that when someone is very close to you, a part or a reflection of that person's spirit remains in your memory. When my MMP drew in Monkey Fist for the confrontation, it would not let me face him alone. My spirit began calling the lives that had touched my life to again stand by me. There were even more awakening as Monty collapsed."

"But the other's didn't seem to notice anything."

"KP, Rufus, I think we know that our spirits are connected by more than just pleasant memories. I don't think anything could affect any of us on the spiritual level without it affecting all three."

Kim began to tear up as Rufus hugged her face.

"Come on Kim. Let's go see how your dad and Slim and Wade are doing. Then we can see if mom and dad are ready to show off my baby sister."

Over the next few hours, several dozen people made their way in and out of the emergency room and filed police reports. Of course, what everyone was really trying to do was get back into obstetrics. Mr. Daniel David Stoppable and Mrs. Paula Esther Stoppable née Gorski were introducing the world to little Miriam Angela Stoppable.

- - - - -  
_fin_  
- - - - -

Author's Note

And with that, I call an end to "Team Possible Inc. Recruiting and Recovery." I've introduced almost everyone I need to the plot line. And I've given some examples of how I see the MMP working.

The TPI story will continue. Next up will be TPI Back to School. That will describe the last week of summer vacation and the start of the new school year up to the point Ron and Kim begin taking missions again. And it will include Ron's proposal. I wonder to whom he will propose? And what will that answer be?

Thanks for reading and for your reviews.

And by the way, if you're reading KP FanFics, you probably have opinions about them. Why not share your opinion about which ones you think are best with the rest of the FanFic community?

Just go to ZARATAN's page before January 31, 2007 at http://intbike(_DOT_)com/fannie2(_DOT_)html and get the whole story of the Fannies. Then tune in Saturday, February 17, 2007 and see who walks home with the Golden Rufie. I have been assured that Joan and Melissa Rivers will NOT be working that red carpet.


End file.
